Virtual reality (VR) can be used to create an illusion of reality or imagined reality. For example, a data processing system can be used to simulate a real or imaginary system and provide an environment for a user to interact with the simulated system. A user can perform operations on the simulated system, explore the simulated system and receive feedback in real time.
A virtual reality environment may primarily provide visual experiences, displayed on a computer screen or through stereoscopic display devices, such as head-mount displays (HMD), liquid crystal display (LCD) shutter glasses, polarized glasses, anaglyph glasses, etc. A three-dimensional (3D) system can be simulated such that the visual experience of the user depends on the viewpoint of the user; and the user may continuously adjust his or her viewpoint to obtain a personal view of the simulated system in real time. Some virtual reality environments provide additional sensory experiences, such as sound, touch, etc., (e.g., through speakers or headphones for audio, haptic systems for motion or force feedback, etc.).
A virtual reality environment can offer users immersion, navigation, and manipulation. A virtual reality environment can make the users feel that they are present in the simulated world and their visual experience in the virtual world more or less matches what they expect from the simulated environment, a sensation sometime referred to as engagement or immersion.
Examples of virtual reality environments include various interactive computer environments, such as text-oriented on-line forums, multiplayer games, and audio and visual simulations of a system. For example, a personal computer can be used to simulate the view of a three-dimensional space on a computer screen and allow the user to virtually walk around and visually inspect the space; and via a data communication network many users can be immersed in the same simulation, each perceiving it from a personal point of view.
Some virtual reality worlds support a Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game (MMORPG), in which a user represented by an avatar can interact with other users who are also represented by their corresponding avatars. Controlled by an input device such as a keyboard, an avatar can move in the virtual reality world and even fly around to explore, meet people, engage in text chat, etc. To simplify the navigation process, an avatar may also be teleported directly to a specific location in the virtual reality world. When an avatar representing a different person is in the view, this person/avatar can be selected to start a conversation (e.g., text chat).
An avatar includes an image that represents a user. The appearance of an avatar may or may not resemble the user. An avatar may be in the shape of a human being, a cartoon character, or other objects. An avatar may be based on one or more photographs of the user. For example, a photo image of a user may be mapped to generate an avatar that simulate the look and feel of the user. Alternatively, an avatar may not have any resemblance with the actual appearance of the user, to allow the user a complete different virtual life in a virtual community.
Some virtual reality worlds have a virtual currency to support economical activities. A residence of the virtual world may provide services to earn moneys in the virtual currency and use the virtual currency to purchase virtual objects. For example, residences may buy land and build their own objects, create and interact as if they were living another life. The virtual currency may or may not be exchangeable with any real world currency.
In the real world, people can use telephone systems to conduct real time two-way voice communications without having to be at the same physical location. Traditional land-line based telephone systems connect one telephone set to another through one or more switching centers, operated by one or more telephone companies, over a land-line based telephone network which was typically a circuit switched network.
Current telephone systems may also use a packet switched network for a telephone connection. A packet switched network is typical in a computer data environment. Recent developments in the field of Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) allow the delivery of voice information using the Internet Protocol (IP), in which voice information is packaged in a digital form of discrete packets rather than in the traditional circuit-committed protocols of the public switched telephone network (PSTN).
Cellular communication networks allow a cellular phone to connect to a nearby cellular base station through an air interface for wireless access to a telephone network. Recent developments in wireless telephone systems allow not only voice communications but also data communications. For example, cellular phones can now receive and send messages through a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), or data communication connections. For example, web pages can be retrieved through wireless cellular links and displayed on cellular phones. Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) has been developed to overcome the constraints of relatively slow and intermittent nature of wireless links to access information similar or identical to World Wide Web.
Telephone systems are frequently used in conducting business. Telephone numbers are typically provided in advertisements, web sites, directories, etc., as a type of contact information to reach businesses, experts, persons, etc.
The Internet provides another communication media that can also be used as an advertisement media to reach globally populated web users. For example, advertisements can be included in a web page that is frequently visited by web users. Typically, advertisements included in web pages contain only a limited amount of information (e.g., a small paragraph, an icon, etc.); and links in the advertisements are used to direct the visitors to the web sites of the advertisers for further detailed information. For certain arrangements, the advertisers pay for the advertisements based on the number of visits directed to their web sites by the links in the advertisements, or based on the number of presentations of the advertisements.
Performance based advertising generally refers to a type of advertising in which an advertiser pays only for a measurable event that is a direct result of an advertisement being viewed by a consumer. For example, paid inclusion advertising is a form of performance-based search advertising, in which an advertisement is included within a result page of a keyword search. Each selection (“click”) of the advertisement from the results page is the measurable event for which the advertiser pays. In other words, payment by the advertiser is on a per click basis in such paid inclusion advertising.